Bountys End
by artfuldodger7
Summary: Harrys going back to hogwarts and meets the new datda teacher? who is he?
1. Chapter 1

The gravel crunched beneath his boots as a cloaked figure made his way up the hill from Hagrid's cabin. As he approached the door, he was met by the headmistress. She eyed him wearily and waved him forward though the protective wards.

They briskly made their way to the headmistress's office. As they stopped in front of the gargoyle, Minerva muttered "Ice Mice" and the gargoyle moved aside to allow them admittance. They walked into the office and Minerva took her seat behind her desk while she conjured a chair for her hooded guest. Before he took his seat he removed his cloak, revealing an arsenal of weaponry.

"So what is it that you bring me here for Minerva?" he inquired in a low growl.

"Well….since Albums was murdered, you now have a responsibility to the Order" Minerva replied.

"I know he died…I was at his funeral" he said. "Do you know who did it?"

"Severus Snape"

"Severus, I thought he was on our side?"

"He betrayed us all, after which he fled"

"I'll have my men start searching for him at once" he said as he rose from his seat.

"Wait, we will have time for that later. But for now we need your help in other places"

"What do you mean?" looking edgy

"Isn't your son transferring to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes, but how does that effect me?"

"I need your help this year teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts"

"Why me? Surly you have more qualified instructors?"

"None have applied, also there are few who have experienced what you have. You have been hunting dark wizards and creatures in the United States for years. Besides you can finish training your son in the arts."

He sighed in resignation "I guess you have a point. I will assume the post. When do you need me here?"

"Several days before the beginning of the term, you will need to report here for orientation. I will need a list of supplies that you require from each student."

"You will have it tomorrow morning. Well I need to return to my home so I can floo the lieutenants about my info. I will see you later Headmaster."

He stood and donned his cloak. As he was about to leave, he turned to Minerva.

"How is Harry?"

"He is fine; he is staying with the burrow."

"Good. The Weasley family is one of the best families I know of. I'm glad. Nite Minerva"

"Good evening Mortimer."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry opens his eyes to the blinding day light.

'Is it morning already' he thought 'bloody hell, i'm not ready for morning yet.'

He turned over in his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Mrs. Weasley walked in and started yelling at Ron to wake up, and then she went over to Harry and gently shook him asking to wake up. After Harry got up, she left the room.

"Why does mum always yell at me?" moaned Ron

"Beats me" replied Harry.

"Let's hurry up and get downstairs for breakfast."

"Yeah I'm starved"

They both got ready for the day and headed down to the kitchen. When they entered Harry entered the kitchen, Ginny looked up at him and said good morning without emotion. Harry really hated to see her like this. Ever since he came over for the weekend, Ginny has been looking depressed as ever. They ate their breakfast in silence; afterwards Harry pulled Ginny to the side and asked if he could talk to her. She said yes and he led her to her room. After closing the door, he put an impenetrable charm on the door.

"I know you are sad Ginny…why?" asked Harry

She looked him in the face and she broke down crying.

"I want you Harry, more then life itself but you don't want to be with me. Life felt so good with you their. I felt loved, beautiful and desirable." Sobbed Ginny, as she broke down again.

"Come here" Harry said, as he took her in his arms. "Stop crying beautiful, I still love you…I've never stopped loving you. You are my pride and joy. I don't want you to be sad. It breaks my heart to see you like this. You know why we can't be. But that doesn't stop me from loving you."

"Really….do you mean that?"

"Every word, I could never lie to you"

She pulled from his embrace and met his lips with her lips in such passion; fireworks were going off in his head. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him against herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hand up and down her back as he pushed his tongue at her lips to gain entry. She gladly let him in and moaned her approval. Harry slowed down the kiss and slowly pulled away. Both of them were breathless. Ginny was the first to speak.

"Merlin….that was hot. It felt so good."

"I'm sorry I stopped…its just that if we had kept going, I probably wouldn't have stopped. You can imagine how much I wanted you just now."

"Yes I can….it was just as much as I want you right now"

She slowly ran her hand down his chest and across his rock hard body. As her hand rested on his belt, she looked him in the eye before she slowly kissed lips. This time it was soft kisses, and they started to travel to his neck. He tilted his head back and moaned. Her kisses went to his collar and she grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. She paused a second to see his beautifully sculpted abs and chest then she started to lick his nipples. He was moaning louder and her kisses went further down his stomach. As she reached his waistband, she licked along the top of it and started to unbuckle his pants. But Harry caught her hands.

"I don't know if you should do this."

"Why, I'm only showing you how much I love you, I want to please you."

"But I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't think we are ready for this. Please give some time."

"Of course, I could wait forever for you."

"But you won't have to just a while. O.K.?"

"O.K. I'll wait, but I got a question….Angelica said that she walked in on you in the shower and she noticed that you…umm….are big."

Harry blushed, "Yeah other quidditch girls have seen me and have asked if I wanted to have sex, but I declined. Katie slipped into the shower with me one time but we only made out. I liked it but it wasn't for me."

"I see. Have any other girls seen Harry Potter in all of his glory?" she smirked

Harry chuckled "No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe I want to see for myself?"

"……O.K. but two conditions; One you pull it out, and Two, no funny business."

Ginny grinned "I'm not going to do anything…I promise."

She reached down to his belt and undid it, after that she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The pants slid to the floor and she saw it.

'Merlin's beard…he is a monster. It would have been a bitch to give him a blow job. Thank Merlin he stopped me. Angelica wasn't exaggerating at all.' Thought Ginny

'Her eyes got big after my pants dropped; she probably didn't expect it to be that long. I'm glad I stopped her from giving me a blow job. Well…somewhat glad. I've gotten head from Katie before and she was amazing, but it was missing emotion. That was only because of lust." He thought

Ginny slowly ran her fingers down his shaft and over his head. He shivered as she did so. She smiled and she lightly grabbed and slowly started to stroke him. He moaned and grabbed her face and her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. She still kept stroking and she led him to her bed and she pushed him on him back. She kept going at it watching his face and eyes. He was rolling his eyes into the back of his head and moaning.

"Let me know when you're about to cum." She said in a husky voice

He nodded. Then he arched back and moaned loudly. She knew he was close so she sped up her hand. Then he looked her in the eye and told her he was almost there. She bent down and got ready. She felt his cock tense and relax at a faster rate so she wrapped her lips around the top and started to move her head up and down. Then she tasted him, so she went faster and sucked him hard till his moans died down and relaxed. She swallowed the rest of him, and laid her head on his chest.

'You tasted sweet, Merlin, it tasted wonderful. I need to that more often to him. Not only did it taste better but it felt right.' She thought.

"Ginny….that was amazing, it was the best feeling I have ever had. Thank you so much."

He leaned forward and took her lips with his and ran his tongue in her mouth so he could taste himself. Then he pulled her on the bed, and climbed on top of her. She had a look of surprise as he started kissing and nipping her neck. She gasped a moaned at his teeth, lips and tongue. Then his kisses started to trail down her neck and past her collarbone. He pulled her shirt over her head, and trailed his kisses down her to her beautiful breasts. Then he unclasp her bra from the front, and watched them pop out.

'Merlin's beard….there perfect.' He thought.

He wrapped his lips around her left nipple, and started to suck it. She arched her back and moaned. Slowly he ran his tongue around the nipple which drove her crazy. He slipped his tongue to the other nipple, and lightly nibbled on it. She moaned more and more, so he kissed all the way down to her pants line. He used his teeth to unbutton and unzip her pants. This made her even hotter. After he pulled her pants off, he started to kiss from her knee all the way up her thigh until he hit the line where her leg and torso meet. Then he switched to the other leg.

'Oh Harry please finish it, this is torture. Please!!' she thought frantically.

She started to squirm more, then he put his tongue under her panty and tugged them down to her feet with his teeth. She moaned, he placed his lips against her lips and messaged them until she got really wet, then he fluttered his tongue in and out of her to make her moan more. Then he brought the tip of his tongue to her clitoris, and sucked on it. She bucked her hips and pleaded for more and he went faster, and harder till she yelled his name and came all over his lips. He sucked up all of it he could. She collapsed on the bed.

'That was…..God amazing. I've….don't know what to say.' She thought. 'I honestly can't describe how I feel right now.'

Harry cuddled closer to Ginny and she laid her head on his chest. He caressed her shoulder, and kissed her forehead. Harry looked down to his watch.

"Ginny, I think that we should get going because it's almost lunch time."

"O.K."

'Damn, time flies when you're having fun' she thought.

They both got up and got dressed. Ginny walked out of her room first to make sure that the coast was clear. After she deemed it safe they walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Where have you two been?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Talking about the past….and the future." Replied harry.

"Well, lunch is almost done, then at 4:00 we have to bring you back to the Dursey's. Tonks and Remus will be here for lunch as well then they will escort you back"

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"You're Welcome dear."

Harry and Ginny both walked outside to find Hermione reading under a tree and Ron flying his broom. When Ron saw them exit the kitchen, he landed roughly next to them.

"Is lunch ready?" asked Ron hopefully

"Almost, your mum said a few more mins"

Hermione rose from under the tree. She dusted off her pants and walked over to Harry.

"Harry, do you think that we could visit Diagon ally after lunch to pick up some books." She asked.

"Yeah, I'll ask Mrs. Weasley if Tonks and Remus will take us since they will be escorting me home."

They all headed inside to wash up before lunch. Lunch was quiet, like everyone was scared to say something. When lunch was finished, Harry and Hermione asked Tonks and Remus if they could stop by Diagon ally to pick up some books for N.E.W.T.S. After Tonks said it was O.K., they flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Hermione headed over to Digs and Webster for advanced reading material on N.E.W.T.S. while Tonks and Remus Followed at a distance. Harry was sort of edgy with all of the people bustling around him.

'Anyone of them could be a Deatheater.' He thought wearily.

When Harry and Hermione entered the shop, they went to find an assistant for help on finding the books they needed. Tonks and Remus browsed, but kept checking on them. An hour and a half later, they exited the shop.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" asked Harry.

They headed down to the ice cream parlor. As they approached the door, there was a bang like a shot gun, and harry felt a burning sensation in his shoulder and neck. Hermione rushed to his side and cast several wards and charms to help protect them.

Harry looked over to the side and saw the feet of a person approach. He heard someone mutter a curse and Hermione was knocked away from him. He looked up at the assassin and he pointed his wand down at Harry. Then Harry saw a glint of a blade and the assassin's head fell onto him. After the assailant's body fell, Harry scurried back several feet to get away from the dismembered head. Harry looked up and saw a bigger man standing above him sheathing his sword on his back.

"Are you o.k. harry?" asked the stranger.

"Yeah, please check on my friend."

The man walked over him and checked on Hermione

"_Eneverte_"

Hermione came to and she tried to get up. But he man pushed her back.

"Its ok, I took out the assassin, and Harry is safe now. You need to rest."

She nodded. He rose again to see Tonks and Remus approaching at high speed.

"What the bloody hell happened here Mortimer?" Demanded Tonks.

"Attempted assassination on Harry Potter, I took him out before that could happen, but Harry still sustained serious wounds."

He leaned down and started to mutter a chant while he circled the wound with his wand. The wound started to close up then Mortimer dug into his side satchel to retrieve a potion which he dabbed into the wound. It hissed smoked by it soon subsided and there was new skin covering it.

"Your wound was cursed. It had a decay spell on it to slowly eat you alive. You are very lucky I was here. By the way, I'm Mortimer, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I'm Harry….. Harry Potter."

"Merlin, do you think I don't know who you are? I knew your father and mother. Well it's not time to talk about that, we need to get you somewhere safe."

"Wait a bloody moment." Said Tonks as she drew her wand on him. "How do we know that you are Mortimer?"

He grinned and walked up to her and whispered something in her ear. She turned red as a tomato.

"O.k. it's him lets get going." She said briskly.

Remus glared at Mortimer as he took his side by Tonks. Harry walked up to Mortimer and asked him in a low voice what did he say. He grinned again.

"I told her that her favorite position in her 6th year at Hogwarts was doggie." He said chuckling.

Harry started to laugh as well, 'the look on her face was priceless' Harry thought.

They all walked to the leaky cauldron to floo back to the Dursleys. Harry said good by to Hermione and followed Tonks, Remus, and Mortimer into the fireplace.

A/N: End of chapter one…. I know it was a short chapter but I just wanted to lay out the scene. Please review me or post any suggestions. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry was in his room, looking out the window….looking for Hedwig. He looked down at his watch. The display read 10:30.

'I should get to reading those charm books Hermione sent over' he thought

He stood up and walked over to his trunk and he opened it to retrieve 1000 ways to improve your dueling skills. He sat back down on his bed and flipped to the last page.

He sat reading for about an hour when he saw Hedwig flew into his window. Hedwig landed on the bedpost and held her leg out warily.

"Thank Hedwig, here are some owl treats" he said while feeding the hungry owl.

He sat down while he read his letter.

Dear Harry,

How is it going? I'm sorry that attack happened during the summer. I wish I was there to help you. When is the next time you think you are coming to visit? Mum said she can talk to your uncle if you want. Just owl me if you get a chance that you want to.

Ron

P.S. What are you doing for your birthday?

Harry didn't have a clue what he was doing for his birthday. He looked at his calendar.

His birthday was only seven days away.

'It feels like the summer was flying by faster each year.'

He stood up and walked over to his door. He opened it and walked down to the living room where the Dursleys were watching the T.V. Harry cleared his throat, and Mr. Dursley nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Damn it, I told you never to do that" huffed Uncle Vernon.

"I didn't mean to scare you. You should pay more attention to your surroundings" yelled Harry.

"Don't you raise your voice to me in my house" roared his uncle as he stood.

"Well if you didn't act like such a bloody asshole about things then I wouldn't have to."

"That's it, no more of your none sense, get out of my house" shouted Vernon.

As he approached, Harry drew his wand. Vernon eyed the wand and stood his ground. Dudley stood as well next to his father, but with a worried look on his face.

"You can use it outside of school, you will get into trouble." Said Vernon indefinitely.

"Now that Voldemort is back I can use magic now. So don't think I can't or won't do it." Said Harry as he aimed his wand back and forth from Vernon to Dudley. They both look at each other and Dudley was the first to try and rush Harry. Dudley speared Harry into the wall. Harry aimed his wand at Dudley.

"Incarcero" Harry shouted, and ropes shot around Dudley.

Dudley collapsed onto the ground and Harry stepped over him as he cast a silencing charm on Dudley to stop his squealing. Harry felt his anger boiling.

"I won't take this anymore Vernon, and I'm leaving Dudley like he is because he is a prat. Just be lucky I didn't curse him." Growled Harry

Vernon blotched at that. Harry turned and walked up stairs and packed his trunk with a few waves of his wand. He levitated his trunk down stairs and walked past the living room where he saw Vernon and his wife trying to get the ropes off of Dudley. He calmly kept walking to the front door and when he was on the front steps he opened his trunk and retrieved his cloak. As he was putting it on Tonks popped in front the house not even ten feet ahead of him. He whipped out his wand.

"Tonks, put your hands in the air before I hex you." Harry said as he circled behind her.

"What are you doing Harry, we detected magic use here." Said Tonks.

"What was the question Mortimer asked you the day of my attempted assassination?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I need to know if it is really you. So answer the question now"

She sighed "He asked me 'What was my favorite position'. How do you know that?"

"Because" he said as he removed his cloak "I wanted to know what he said that made you blush so much. We have to get out of here right now. Where do we go?"

"We can apparate to the Leaky Cauldron for a bit till we get things sorted out. Here grab my hand so we can side along."

"O.k. I got to grab my stuff first."

Harry ran to his truck and shrunk it to pocket size. After putting it away he walked back and grabbed Tonks hand.

"Ready to go when you are." Said Tonks.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." Harry said with a smirk.

There was a loud crack and they dissapparated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone shut up just for one moment!" Yelled Minerva. "Just because there was high magic levels at Harry's house doesn't mean he was being attacked. Tonks went to investigate the situation with Bill and Charlie. They should be back soon. A silver ribbon flew into the room and Minerva caught in out of thin air. She pulled it straight and began to read it.

"Bill, and Charlie are coming back because they couldn't find Harry, but there is something else important, and they'll tell us when they get back." She finished

Just then the two walked through the door. Wands went to them and they answered the questions that were asked.

"What happened at the house?" asked Minerva calmly.

But before could answer the question, There was a loud crack and two people smashed through the table. Everyone jumped back, wands drawn. In the rubble, Tonks and Harry emerged dusting of the clothes. They looked around at all of the wands pointed at them.

"Put your hands on your head and answer my questions." Growled Mad Eye Moody.

Both Harry and Tonks know the drill so they do as they are told.

"Tonks what did I give you for your 18 birthday?"

"A arm wand holster and a knife." Said Tonks.

"Good, did you test Harry yet? Asked Moody.

"No, but only Harry and one other person know the question that he tested me with earlier." She said, glaring at Mortimer.

Everyone lowered there wands and Mortimer looked over at Harry.

He smiled at Harry "You didn't ask her THAT….did you?"

"Yeah only two people knew it so it seemed the ideal question." Harry said

Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what was said. They all gave up and Minerva repaired the table. And they all sat back down.

"O.k. Harry what happened? Our sensors detected extremely high levels of magic coming from your house. So we sent Tonks, Bill, and Charlie over to se what happened. Then Bill and Charlie return first and walked in right when you went through the table." Minerva said.

"Well I went downstairs to ask my uncle something and he went bloody crazy on me. Then Dudley attacked me, so I tied him up and silenced him. After that I didn't want to stick around for the ministry to start coming around. So I was about to leave but Tonks caught me first." Harry said.

"Then why were there massive amounts of magic coming from your house?

"I don't know for sure but, I was pretty angry at them." Harry finished lamely

All of the order member looked at each other. Then it was Minerva was the first to speak.

"Thank you Harry you may go to the living room while we finish our meeting."

Harry stood up and exited the kitchen. As He entered the living room he was greeted by Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Fred, and George. They were all shocked to hear what happened, but Ron, Fred, and George thought it was bloody brilliant what he did to Dudley. He sat down on the couch, and they started talking about everything that has been going on in the order and around the house. About twenty minutes later, everyone started leaving the kitchen of the Weasley house so they could make their trip home. He greeted the rest of the order and asked Minerva if he could talk after everyone leaves. After everyone left he walked into the kitchen with Minerva. He turned towards her.

"Professor, I want to start learning nonverbal spells, and wandless magic."

"Both are very hard to do Harry and they need a great deal of concentration. Are you up for it" she asked?

"Yes I want to learn this, I feel that they will greatly increase my chances of survival in a duel."

"Well I will coordinate times, and days with Moody so we can start."

"Thanks Professor. This means a lot to me." said Harry

"Anytime, i'm glad you are interested in things like that, in makes me proud of you. Well Harry I must go."

Minerva briskly said her goodbyes and left.

A/N: it is the end again sorry so short. I think I'm getting writers block. Well let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry opened his eyes after he heard a rustling sound coming up the stairs. He stared quietly at the ceiling as he stained his ears, trying to listen to the noise. There rustling stopped and there was whispering instead. Harry left his bed silently and grabbed his wand as he crept next to the door.

"His room is at the top of the stairs" said a hushed voice.

"No its right there, the crystal is vibrating faster when I get near this room." Said another voice.

"Well lets hurry up and get in there before anyone gets up."

"Ok, I'm ready when you are."

Harry silently grabbed the door knob and started to turn it. Then the door exploded off of its hinges and knocked Harry to the ground with the door on top of him. Harry felt stunned as he felt the door lifted from his body.

"Seems like someone is being nosy" said the first voice.

"Bellatrix, we need hurry the sound must have woke the entire house."

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing" she said as she pointed her wand to Harry's face. "You are lucky that this will be a quick death."

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry saw a bright green light and woke with a start. He sat up and looked around the room. His room looked as though nothing had happened to it and everything was like it was when he went to sleep. He laid back and tried to get his heart rate down again.

'Damn that was a horrible dream.' He thought.

He got out of bed and grabbed his wand as he headed to his door to go downstairs. He slowly opened the door and slid stealthy into the hallway and moved down the stairs without a sound. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he walked thought the kitchen and the den to make sure there wasn't anything hiding. He went back up stairs to his bedroom, and got back in bed. His dreams were once again peaceful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Mortimer was awakened by his alarm clock. He turned over groggily and tapped the clock with his wand. He sat up in his bed and ruffled his hair. He stood up and waved his wand to make his bed. He stepped into the bathroom and put his wand on the counter, and climbed into the shower. After he was done showering and dressing he headed down stairs to get some breakfast before training. He was greeted by his son who had already finished his food and had a plate on the table for his father.

"Ahh…there you are old man, finally down for breakfast. Ill be out into courtyard training Barthum, come observe us when you are finished." Said his son

Mortimer chuckles "Maybe when I get out there, I can teach you a lesson in manners."

"You can try, I've been training hard." He laughed.

"Don't get to cocky, it could be ass someday Aquareus"

"I know," Mumbled Aquareus.

Aquareus headed outside to the courtyard and went to the shed to retrieve his swords and his armor. After he put his armor on and strapped his swords on his back, his disc to his lower back, his wand to his wrist, his daggers to his biceps, and his ninja stars to his belt, he headed out to find Barthum.

"Barthum, hurry up and stop hiding, father wants us to start warm-ups before he gets out here" he called out.

"I'm sorry, Barthum is….busy right now but if you want my friends and I can help you "warm-up" if you want."

Aquareus spun around and not twenty feet away was a tall slender man. Behind him were roughly ten figures dressed in hooded cloaks. Two of them were holding an unconscious and bloody figure.

"What are you doing here? How dare you intrude on my father's property? You have some nerve Kirkley following us from Scotland." he growled in anger.

"Well I cant settle a grudge when your daddy keeps moving around the world so I thought I would pay the dark lord a visit to ask for a favor, in return I would have only to bring your fathers head back to show my devotion to his cause."

"Fuck you, you can't take my fathers head. You will have to get through me first."

Aquareus drew one of his swords from his back sheath and drew two stars from his belt. He backed into his stance and as quick as lightning he unleashed the stars.

"Incindo" he cried as they left his fingers, when they hit the hooded men they burst into flames and hit the ground withering and screaming. The others scattered and began to send stunning spells towards Aquareus, but his armor reflected the stunners back to their owners. Aquareus rushed the nearest one, cutting him down quickly. He jumped the training dummy to give a backhanded swing to the neck of a cowering Deatheater. He spun around just as Kirkley sent a killing curse his way. He rolled to the side, dodging the curse. He grabbed his wand from his holster.

"Segtuch"

The curse hit Kirkley, and his wand exploded throwing him back several feet. Splinters of the wand shot into the owners hand. Kirkley scrambled to one of the fallen Deatheaters to retrieve a wand, but Mortimer kicked him in the head.

"Oh no you don't" yelled Mortimer "Incarcero"

Ropes shot out of his wand and wrapped around Kirkley. He started to squirm and kick around yelling curses and hexes at the wand laying only a foot away, His hand gushing blood on the front of his robes and the ground. Mortimer bent down to pick up Kirkley. As he pulled Kirkley to his feet and slammed him against the wall of the shed.

"I have several questions for you" growled Mortimer "Either you answer them or I will pull your fingernails off with my pliers."

Kirkley looked Mortimer dead in the eye and spit in his face. Mortimer reached into the pouch on his belt. And retrieved his Leatherman knife and flipped it out so he could use his pliers. He grabbed Kirkley's tongue and pulled it out of his mouth causing Kirkey to whimper.

"If you want to take the hard way then be my guest, but if you agree to answer my questions then I will only turn you over to the ministry. Trust me……you might want to consider answering me." Mortimer gave Kirkley's tongue a hard twist, which caused him to cry out. "Now do you want to answer my questions?" Kirkey nodded yes as best as he could.

"Now I'm going to let go but if you lie to me then ill tear your fingernails off until you decide to tell the truth. Okay?" Kirkey nodded yes again, and Mortimer let go of his tongue.

"Who sent you here?" barked Mortimer.

"Lord Voldemort"

"Why?"

"To kill you."

"Why does he want me dead?"

"The Dark Lord wants you all dead……your whole tribe is being systematically destroyed. He had all of the attack plans happen at the same time. All twelve of the main tribe leaders including yourself were to be captured or executed."

Mortimer turned around and started to pace.

"Why would he want that to happen?" asked Mortimer

"I don't know, I was only told that I was to kill you and bring your head to him to prove my allegiance"

Mortimer kept pacing, Kirkley put his head down and slid to the ground. Aquareus looked at his father. Then went over to Barthum to check and see if he was still alive. He flipped him over on his back and checked his pulse. He didn't find one.

"Father……Barthum is dead."

Mortimer looked over to Aquareus, then looked over at Kirkley.

"Since you had a hand in the killing of my son you will help build the fire to send his soul to our ancestors." Said Mortimer.

"Aquareus, I need you to contact the other leaders to see if they are still standing."

"Yes father"

He turned and walked into the house. Mortimer turned to Kirkley again.

"Accio wands" All of the wands in the area flew into his outstretched hand. Five wands were collected in total. He walked around the courtyard and found two Deatheaters that weren't dead. He tied them up and dragged them over to the shed. Aquareus walked back outside, and stood next to his father.

"What about the other two Deatheaters? Will they help with the fire?" asked Aquareus

"No……they will be executed." Said Mortimer coldly "Can you handle that?"

"Yes sir…..sir, I contacted headquarters and they are checking the other leaders as we speak."

"Good lets hope that they pulled through."

Mortimer walked into the shed and retrieved a silver collar with runes inscribed on the outside of it. He un snapped the collar and put it around Kirkley's neck, and it glowed blue for a couple of seconds and went back to a silver color.

"This collar will prevent you from using magic, and from running away. If I even think you are running all I have to do is say the word and it decapitate you. Do you understand?" Kirkley nodded.

"Good now start gathering wood."

Mortimer turned to his son and nodded. Aquareus drew his sword and cut the heads off of the two stunned Deatheaters. After that his used his wand to levitate the bodies and threw them into the woods.

A/N: sorry for the long wait. I have been working like crazy. I will be shipping off to marine boot camp in a week and I will have a post when I get back…..happy reading.


End file.
